


A Countryside Life for You, A Countryside Life for Us

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Countryside Life AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: Wang Yibo shows his boyfirend how good a husband he can be. He just doesn't tell him his struggles.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	A Countryside Life for You, A Countryside Life for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet of the recent pictures of Day Day Up where they go to the countryside to learn their life style.

Getting away from all the traffic and stress of their work is decidedly a good idea, Wang Yibo thinks. They have gone so far away that no one would think to find them here. Really, such genius! He now has time for his beloved and does not have to share him with anyone.

The house they are renting is located in an out-of-the-way place where the first neighbor is at least 6 km away. _'If I lose control, no one would hear us'_ a suspicious grin makes its way on his face _‘well, no one would hear him’_. Here, he can finally show Xiao Zhan how good a husband he could be.

He will show the taller man that he can and will take care of him. As there is no market nearby, they have to feed themselves with what they can get from the land.

Wang Yibo is determined to be the only one to work to provide for his Zhan Zhan. Xiao Zhan needs not dirty his hands. All his beloved has to do is to get some rest and do what he likes. Wang Yibo will pamper this man until they both grow too old to move !

So this countryside life ? He will master the hell out of it as he has done for anything he puts his mind into it ! And did you see how vast the land is ? How rich it is?

There are so many types of food he can reap to give to Xiao Zhan. He will feed his lover the best. Just the thought of feeding Xiao Zhan food that he acquired by his hard work from his own hands makes him daydream.

"Well" taking in the landscape before him, Wang Yibo sighs in relief. "Fortunately, I insisted we take the bike ! Lucky~ hehehehehe."

He did not even want to imagine how long it would have taken him to reach each section of the land by feet ! Mentally patting himself on the back for this, Wang Yibo puts on his helmet, straddles his bike and rushes down the dirty path.

"Oh, am I so glad BaoBao insisted on me wearing water boots when going into the field ! My poor baby is all dirty now !!!" Wang Yibo laments as he rides down the bumpy road.

If one is to look from behind Wang Yibo's movements, they would only see a giant bamboo basket astride a motorcycle.

Heavens !

He will have to thoroughly clean the bike once he gets back to the house. But first, he needs to feed Xiao Zhan.

Reaching his destination, Wang Yibo turns off the engine, gets off and takes off his helmet. Armed only with the giant bamboo basket on his back, Wang Yibo strides away.

As he walks, Wang Yibo spots what fruit trees and berry bushes are present.

"Damn. I only have this basket and there is not enough space in my pockets... if I put them in the basket they will be crushed.... oh right, I can rapidly weave something with those long leaves to contain them."

Having come to a decision, Wang Yibo nods his head and walks faster to reach the fields of potatoes, corns and others.

"This is really practical !" As he gathers the food, Wang Yibo does not put down the basket. "Wow! Heavy." Only three quarters filled, the bamboo basket' s weight gas drastically changed.

Swaying under the new weight, Wang Yibo nears the side where the long leaves are. He slowly sits down but does not dare to separate the basket from his person. He fears that he won't be able to lifts it up again.

Weaving baskets... Well a least something that approximately resembles them takes time. It takes time because Wang Yibo can't get it right !

Why are the leaves so stubborn ? Hah ! Well Wang Yibo outstubborns them anyway !

By the time he finishes and has several crude pouches, the sun has already reached its zenith and is beginning to waver into afternoonish.

"Is it already so late ?! Be glad I need you to get fruits back to the house. If not for that, I would have feed you to some cows or stomped on you !" Wang Yibo frowns down at the sloppy pouches.

On the way back to his bike, he pulls off fruits from trees and picks berries out of bushes until all his pouches are full. Then he gently throws all that into the bamboo basket that has been accompanying him during all the time he has been out.

He eagerly gets on his bike and promptly makes way to the house.

He has been outside for such a long time ! He misses Xiao Zhan...

He has not seen him since early this morning. He hates leaving his precious BaoBao to wake alone but he refuses to make him go hungry.

Aah priorities....

On the dirt Path, Wang Yibo carefully drives his way so as not to lose the profit from his fruitful half day.

Reaching the house, he takes some time to take in the damages from his brief excursion.

"My poor baby...." Wang Yibo laments. He will have to wash it down with minutiae. "...."

Sighing heavily, Wang Yibo opens the door and takes refuge in the warmth. It is tiring work but it is fulfilling.

At last, he pulls off the bamboo basket from his back by crouching down and sliding out of the straps. Wang Yibo rolls his shoulders to ease down the tension there and massages his muscles. While he has not really sweated, he still has put a lot of energy in this day picking.

"Hungry..." the fragrant coming from the kitchen makes him slightly drool.

And the sound coming from there informs him of where Xiao Zhan is. Wang Yibo makes his way there and his eyes feast on the wonderful sight of his lover diligently preparing and cooking their meal.

Xiao Zhan is wearing one of the aprons Wang Yibo offered him.

This one has sunflowers all over it and some text printed on the front, drawing attention to the bold letters. Seeing him like that, Wang Yibo can't help but smile in delight and rushes to his side, taking Xiao Zhan into his arms.

He hears the other man yelp in surprise and takes advantage of it by kissing him fully on the mouth. He deepens the kiss and steals Xiao Zhan's breath. Even when one kiss is ended, he does not let Xiao Zhan go. He keeps pressing kisses of different depth and from different angles.

Finally satisfied, Wang Yibo presses their foreheads together and regulates his breathing. He feels his treasured lover's face redden as he pants.

"Are you even human Wang Yibo ?!"

The whine coming from his precious one kindles a slow burning flame deep in his lower stomach.

"It's not my fault. The apron says _'Kiss the BaoBao'_ so I can only agree and kiss my BaoBao." Wang Yibo gently teases Xiao Zhan even though he is half serious.

And he goes again pressing urgent kisses on his lover.

"Nuuuuuh~ Yibo, stop~" Xiao Zhan can only breathe out his protests between kisses.

Wang Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan until the latter swoon into his arms as his legs weaken from the intense stimulation and the lack of breath. Deciding to stop his bullying, Wang Yibo at last lets go of Xiao Zhan's lips. He is so smug when he sees the state in which he leaves Xiao Zhan.

"That is an attractive look, BaoBao."

Xiao Zhan flushes and shyly hides his face in Wang Yibo's broad shoulder. He tightens the arms around the other's torso and emits a little embarrassed sound. Wang Yibo can see his ears flushing red and feel the heat emanating from his hidden face.

His BaoBao is so cute~

Wang Yibo chuckles warmly as he is enchanted by Xiao Zhan's reaction. He tightens his hug pulling the other one closer to his body and nuzzles his nose in Xiao Zhan's hair. He breathes in his lover's scent and suddenly, his eyes focus on the other's slender neck.

Wang Yibo caresses the tip of his nose against the sensitive side of Xiao Zhan's neck. The latter fists his fingers in Wang Yibo's clothes. He feels the moist and warm surface of Yibo's tongue as the other licks his skin.

Helplessly, Xiao Zhan moans out "Wang Yibo, be kinder~"

Once the younger man hears this, he takes in a deep breath and faintly says "Baobao."

Then he bites down on the neck before him.

"Ah~ Bo-ge~ not here~" Xiao Zhan needs yb's support not to fall down on his knees. "This is the kitchen~"

At the flirty tone, Wang Yibo detaches his teeth from the flesh and licks to soothe it.

"Where there is a kitchen, it is always followed by Papapa."


End file.
